fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: The Crossover Series
PR: The Crossover Series is a series of ranger fics with the main characters of shows and games like 'Victorious' on Nick and 'Wizard101' created by Kings Isle become rangers to fight off evil. The very first ranger fic was written about Victorious, next was Wizard101, then Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, and Maximum Ride. Victorious Era - PR Melody Force The newest generation of Power Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, have been drained of their powers. Now they must battle Master Xandred and his forces with a new power, the Musical Stone. The melody powers are too much for them to handle, so the Rangers must choose five individuals to take their place. Jayden chooses Tori Vega, Kevin chooses Beck Oliver, Mike chooses André Harris, Emily chooses Cat Valentine, and Mia chooses Jade West. Now the new rangers must battle Xandred as the Power Rangers Melody Force. Rangers *'Tori Vega' - the Red Melody Ranger. "I don't want to look like a tomato-headed, spandex-wearing freak!" *'Beck Oliver '- the Blue Melody Ranger. "This color's making me feel sad." *'Jade West '- the Pink Melody Ranger. "I hate pink. Check out 'What I Hate' on theSlap.com. It's like the first thing on there." *'André Harris' - the Green Melody Ranger. "Not that I have something against nature and leprechauns, but green . . . eh . . ." *'Cat Valentine '- the Yellow Melody Ranger. "I love yellow! It matches my hair!" Tori: But your hair is red. "What's that supposed to mean? Wizard101 Era - PR Magic Storm Master Xandred's friend Malistaire of the realm of Wizard City is angered by the destruction of his comrade. He sends a wave of monsters on the realms of Wizard City, Krokotopia, Marleybone, MooShu, Dragonspyre, and Grizzleheim. Merle Ambrose, the opposing side, chooses five individuals from Earth and gives them magical powers able to access a transformation that turns them into the Power Rangers Magic Storm. After the job is finished, rangers Aaron (Red), Brandon (Black), Chase (Blue), Destiny (Yellow), Emmy (Pink), and Zack (Gold) return to the realm of Wizard City to find the Spiral Key, which sends them to the world of Celestia, where Malistaire's sister Morganathe returns to finish what Malistaire didn't - destroy the realms and most importantly . . . the Power Rangers. Rangers *'Aaron' - Red Fire Ranger. He is a Fire Wizard under Dalea Falmea. *'Brandon' - Black Death Ranger. He is a Death Wizard under Dworgyn. *'Chase '- Blue Ice Ranger. He is an Ice Wizard under Lydia Greyrose. *'Destiny' - Yellow Balance Ranger. She is a Balance Wizard under Alhazred. *'Emmy '- Pink Life Ranger. She is a Life Wizard under Moolinda Wu. *'Zack '- Gold Storm Ranger. He is a Storm Wizard under Halston Balestrom. PJatO and HoO Era - PR Olympic Force Back on Earth, the minor gods are rising up against the Olympians and are sending monsters to weaken them. Hestia and Hades try to help the 12 Olympians, but are overpowered. The only choice was to call Chiron and the demigods. Chiron asks Percy to lead a team of rangers as the Black Ranger to fight off the threat of the minor gods. Along with him are Leo, the Red Ranger, Jason, the Green Ranger, Annabeth, the Yellow Ranger, and Piper, the Blue Ranger. Together, they fight Eris, leader of the minor gods, and her stinky hate-apples. Rangers *'Percy Jackson' - son of Poseidon, Black Olympic Ranger. He uses Riptide, his sword, in battle. He is also hydrokinetic and has power over aquatic and equestrian animals. *'Jason Grace' - son of Jupiter, Green Olympic Ranger. He uses Julius, his new gladius from Juno. He is electrokinetic and aerokinetic. *'Annabeth Chase' - daughter of Athena, Yellow Olympic Ranger. She uses a knife in battle. *'Leo Valdez' - son of Hephaestus, Red Olympic Ranger. He uses a hammer/mallet in battle. He is pyrokinetic. *'Piper McLean' - daughter of Aphrodite, Pink Olympic Ranger. She uses Katoptris, her knife, in battle. She can also charmspeak.